Shinsenheiki Advanced Weaponry
by Maiyori
Summary: In a world where meisters and weapons are paired, one ventures off to find her missing brother. She starts out with a city called Valencia. With her, two partners go to find their beloved family/friends.


**A/N**: This is a fanfic crossover with characters from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and Kingdom Hearts, and the rest are our own characters. Written by myself and RubyChi (.net/~rubychi)

_A sound "soul", dwells in a sound mind and a sound body._  
A soft breeze rustled gently, a young girl stepped over the rocky gravel. Her jet black hair moved gracefully with the wind. A hefty sigh came from her two partners behind her. She turned to look at Hiragaku and Kaoran.  
"Oi, Sayu, is this Valencia?" Hiragaku looked around the snowy area. Sayuri smiled and nodded, while Hiragaku blew out a white cloud into the cold atmosphere. "Yes, this is the town. Maybe onii-sama came by here.." she tugged on her big coat, and saw Kaoran ruffling his silver hair to rid it of the snowflakes. Hiragaku and Kaoran are twins. They have the same eyes, height and body, but there are many things that separate them, physically as well as personality traits. Hira's hair is a dirty blond and Kaoran's is silver.  
Hiragaku is active and unintelligent while his brother Kaoran is a quiet and smart person. Sayuri, however, loves them both, for they are her partners.  
"Sayuri, we should go find a hotel and rest up." Kaoran touched her shivering hands. Sayuri felt his warmth, but then she felt the other brother grab her hand and walk her along. She was really happy to have both of them. They treated her like family and she did the same towards them. To her, they were as close of a replacement as her father and missing brother.  
_But not quite._  
As the three walked around the city of Valencia, they took in the beautiful site. The buildings were built in an elegant fashion, which made Sayuri gape in awe.  
On the side of the streets were all kinds of vendors with hot piping snacks, to satisfy the needs of the freezing townspeople and visitors. She stopped at the site of a meat bun vendor.  
"Hira-kun, Kaoran-kun, do you guys want some meat buns?" Before they could answer, Sayuri heard their stomachs growl loudly. She giggled and headed for the cart.  
As she ordered and waited for her food, Sayuri saw a girl about the same age as her, who was sitting at the edge of the fountain alongside a very handsome, yet eerie man.  
_Wow, they must be from a rich family.._ She thought, as she eyed their clothing.  
Suddenly, Sayuri felt a disturbed soul. This was a feeling she got often, whenever there was something around her..a soul she needed to expel.  
The street vendor gave her her order and she paid him, and she began to concentrate on the souls location. She closed her eyes for about three seconds, and she jolted and dashed back to her partners.  
"Hira, Kaoran! Transform." Sayuri shifted her eyes, trying to lock onto her target. The twins nodded and transformed into two gunblades, that landed perfectly in her hands.  
The soul emerged as a man with a knife, and he grabbed the girl who was by the fountain.  
"Gyahaha!" he cackled, "You're gonna die you pampered brat!" As the man was slowly reaching for her neck, his body was sliced in half.  
"By the name of Shinigami-san, I, Sayuri, will punish you!" The body vanished, leaving a vermilion soul floating through the air.  
While the twins dealt with the soul, Sayuri helped the girl to her feet. "Are you alright? I'm Sayuri, how are you?" she smiled sweetly.  
"I'm fine.. thank you." the girl looked towards her tall butler who had latched onto her arm when the affray began. The butler whisked her away from the blood, and sat her gently upon the stone. "Please allow me to thank you as well. My name is Sebastian and this is my master, Maiyori." He extended his hand as if to shake, then he slowly brought it to his chest and bowed. The brown haired woman flipped her fan open and smiled at the slightly younger woman.  
"Just call me Mai." She glanced over at Sebastian and raised her eyebrow.  
He pushed his long locks out from in front of his face and smiled in a pleasant manner. "We see you already have food, however, my lady wishes to offer you a fine meal, courtesy of the Sakamoto family."  
"Of course a meal from the local restaurants won't do. We must return to the manor, correct Sebastian?" She laughed an "ohohoho" laugh before fixing her gaze upon the twins.  
"Yes, ojo-sama. I'll hail a charabanc."  
"Ummm, we would hate to intrude, but if you insist.. thank you!" Sayuri gestured to Hira and Kaoran and told them what happened. The twins looked a bit worried, for they did not trust anyone except for Sayuri and her brother.  
"As I said earlier, I am Sayuir, and these are my partners, Hiragaku and Kaoran."  
Hiragaku and Kaoran both smiled at Mai-chan and Sebastian-san. The butler did as he said once the greetings were uttered, and he called the carriage post-haste, as to not make the group wait in the chilling atmosphere. They all boarded the charabanc, and got as comfortable as possible in the cramped up horse-lead vehicle.  
Mai ended up resting in Sebastian's lap, who did not seem bothered by her squished up against him whatsoever. Sayuri was very tense, as she felt a strong soul presence amongst them.  
"So where are you from?" Sebastian's question made the three flinch. The twins were quiet and Sayuri felt obliged to say something. "Uhh, we're from a far away city." She knew that this information was really vague, but she just sat there sulking, waiting for their response. But Mai-chan and Sebastian just smiled, which surprised her. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? "We're here!~" Mai-chan cheered as the charabanc stopped in front of her huge mansion. The three gasped at the sight of the tall, cascading building. And they thought that the regular buildings in town were something special.  
"Come, come, you all must be tired." Sayuri gazed around, another sudden pressure came upon her. She knew that another corrupted soul was in the area.  
She concentrated on the pressure's location, and the twins, sensing her sudden change in attitude, transformed into her weapons. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she felt an abrupt sense of fear and a rush of adrenaline.  
"Mai-chan! Look out!" Before Mai understood what she was saying, a dark shadow ran towards her with incredible speed. A gush of sanguine blood sprayed through the air, and pattered upon the snow covered pavement.  
Sayuri was in front of Mai, the blood loss from her wound began to make her dizzy, but she still swung her blade at the attacker, and missed. The meister was panting heavily and she knew that she had to stay conscience to see what was trying to harm Mai. Her blood practically turned to ice when the attacker took off their hood.  
"It's been a long time, Sayuri." It was a man with pure silver short hair, almost identical to Kaorans, with bright, turquoise eyes. He was quite tall, but was just a few inches short of the butler. He was wearing his large black coat and his beloved Fire Destruct Katana. "So it's you.. Saabel." Sayuri's face darkened with a fierce streak of anger. For he was her friend until this person betrayed her and her family.  
"Why are you after Mai-chan?!" His expression read that of nothing, and this just made her angrier.  
_Sayuri, let's attack him and get his soul!_ She heard Hira-kun's voice and agreed. Thinking it through, she bolted forward and attacked Saable. He didn't block, yet he was able to halt her gunblade. "You have weakened, young one. I thought you were much stronger than **this**." He enunciated the last word with an outright rude arrogance, and the growing-ever-annoyed Sayuri used her free sword and knocked him back. Sayuri was quickly losing all of her strength, and the sight of Saabel's body alarmed her. There were no scratches or wounds from her strikes.  
"As I said, you got weaker. I'll tell you what you are lacking." He came close to her ear and whispered information that made her freeze where she was standing. He told her a bit more information than he had just promised.  
"You know where he is? Tell me! Also I will never use that power ever!" Sayuri shouted, and her condition got the best of her and she began to lose her balance. "Sorry, time's up. I guess the little miss behind you isn't really needed. See you later, Sayuri-chan." Saabel left in a cloud of darkness, and waved a goodbye to them.  
"Sayuri.." Hira and Kaoran seemed disturbed by her condition.  
"Oniisama.." Sayuri spoke in a whisper. The last thing she saw before she fainted was her brother's smiling face.

"Sebastian, tend to her wounds."  
"Yes, my lady. As for you?"  
"I have to take care of some unfinished business." she stalked away behind the building, clutching her chest.  
"It happened again.." Mai stopped, halting and leaning down to catch her breath.  
"My my, Ojo-sama.. 'business' is it?" Sebastian came up behind her and threw his coat over her shoulders.  
"Sebastian.." she ignored his comment. "I'm always the weak one."  
"That is not so. You do not wish to release your true power. Allowing that lot to fight for you was a horrible feeling, was it not?"  
"You know as well as I do.. that I cannot show them that, Sebastian."  
"They do not know that you are a meister."  
"Of course they don't." Mai's blue eyes looked scornfully at her smug servant.  
"Mai-sama, I am but a demon of a butler to the very end. I will follow you always." he bowed, taking her hand in his own gloved one, while pledging his allegiance. "Please don't tell them."  
"They'll find out whenever you use me, Ojo-sama." Sebastian observed.  
"Hmph.. where is it?"  
"You catch on so quickly, mistress," he smiled. "Shall I transform?"  
"Obviously."  
Sebastian squeezed her palm and in a quick second, he transformed into a large katana. Mai traced her finger across the hilt of the sword.  
"As sharp as ever."She turned, to face a beast at the mouth of the alleyway. "One of Saabel's cronies? Figures!" With an immense amount of speed, she slashed the fiend with Sebastian and retained the soul in the bag on her side.  
Her butler returned to his normal form, and he frowned at the blood upon his hands. "This is most unfortunate. You should really be more careful with your killings, my lady.." he looked down at her hand.  
"It's already covered in the mark."  
She looked at both of her hands. "Stop acting like you care. You are happy to see that."  
Sebastian's lips curled up into an innocent smile. "I do not know what you mean." he said.

"Shit! The bleeding won't stop!" Hiragaku felt the blood trickling down his jacket. Sayu's breath was getting shallower and shallower and the twins were really worried.  
"You think we'll be able to save her?" Kaoran wiped the sweat off of her clear skin.  
"Shinigami-san won't be happy.."  
"Where's the butler and the princess?" Kaoran looked for the two people and saw them coming from an alleyway.  
"How is she?" Kaoran could see the worry on her face as plain as day.  
"Not good. She has a very deep gash across her chest." Hiragaku clutched her hand tightly. Mai came up next to the twins to see how bad the wound was.  
"Hime-sama, please save Sayuri! She must live on to finish her mission. We will be in your debt, but please help her." The twins bowed down to Mai and waited for her reply.  
"How did you know?.." Mai muttered under her breath, taking a step forward. She looked at Kaoran's face which for the first time since they met, looked full of sadness.  
Mai sighed. "Sebastian."  
"Yes."  
He grabbed Sayuri gently, and held her towards Mai. She pulled up her sleeves, revealing the large marks that she and Sebastian were talking about earlier.  
She held her hand over the wound, and she it it with a bright glowing white light.  
"There. She just needs rest."  
The twins were amazed by the power she used to heal Sayuri.  
"Thank you very much."  
"Yea, thanks! You're a life saver!" Hira gave her a big warm smile.  
"You two should get some rest too. Sebastian, get the rooms and dinner ready." Mai headed to the door.  
"Ah, _matte_!" Kaoran ran up to Mai, and thanked her once more. "Thank you again for saving her."  
"No, she was the one who saved me. Twice. So I should be thankful to her."  
"Still, you saved her.. and if you're scared of your power, me and Aniki could help you control it. But only if you're ready to." Kaoran took the hand Mai used to heal Sayu and gave it a quick peck. He gave her a warm smile equivalent to his brothers, and he took Sayuri from Sebastian's arms.  
"As you wish, my lady.." he gave Kaoran a menacing glare as he looked at the blush upon Mai's face. He waited until the others were inside before he blocked the entrance and said to Kaoran with a smile and an angered tone.  
"Don't touch my mistress in such a way."  
_That's right. She's mine. I have to keep her love for me strong. The more she fights, the more she loves, the more my mark will consume.._ Sebastian thought, moving aside.  
"Please come in."  
Mai sat down, as Sebastian showed Kaoran the way to the guest room so that he could lay her down on a bed. The other three waited in the den, silently watching one of the maids start a fire.  
"Ah. I must go change. If you will excuse me." She stood from her large red, cushioned chair, and headed upstairs alongside the maid who just assisted her with the fire.  
Mai pulled off her bulky, fake fur coat and handed it to her servant. She laid her corset upon the chair of her vanity, and removed the rest of her clothing to be taken away. She put on clean undergarments and she slipped on a comfortable white night gown. She nodded at her maid, who left the room.  
Mai stretched, and to her dismay, the candle on her desktop went out. She stumbled around, trying to find her way to the desk where the candle was. She bumped into something, and in a burst of fright, she shrieked loudly.

"KYAAAA!!"  
"Sssh..ojo-sama." his hands latched onto her shoulders, and he delivered a calming kiss to her lips, meant to quiet her down.  
She closed her eyes and clenched her fingers tightly around his frame. He let go and looked at her, only able to see a little bit of her body that was lit by the moon.  
Sebastian glanced at the door.  
_No reaction just yet._  
He grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head, sliding his thumb across her mark.  
"What was that with that twin? Mistress, you can't let anyone soil you.."  
Mai felt his cold stare, even through the pitch black.  
"Sebastian, you know that was nothing. So don't be this way."  
He paused, and smiled. The hands that did not move from her shoulders ripped off the sleeves of her gown, and they ruffled her hair.  
"Putting salt in the wound." he managed to find and light the candle once more.  
"Three, two, one.."  
Thuds erupted from the staircase after the commotion was heard.

**_To be continued.._**


End file.
